London
by thenxtstep
Summary: Riley finally visits James.


As he lead his girlfriend out of the cute little spot across from his hotel, he realized that the small drizzle that began at the beginning of the night had progressed into full blown rain. He looked over at Riley and grinned widely as she rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

It was her last night in London after her impromptu visit two days ago. She had decided to see him before the next round of the competition. They'd missed each other like crazy and Riley was excited to spend time with him, but it was also rather bittersweet because she knew she'd be leaving tomorrow. It was supposed to be a perfect night consisting of a romantic dinner and a walk back to the hotel. However, it just had to rain. James was completely unbothered, but she couldn't help but pout. She had really wanted the night to end on a good note.

On the other hand, James had always loved rain. He admired how the rain could create this feeling of serenity that always seemed to permeate through the air. Ever since he was a kid, he'd been infatuated. Plus, it's a known fact that rain always made everything a million times more romantic. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a groan from the petite girl next to him.

"I knew I should've brought an umbrella," Riley muttered, biting her lip. "I knew it. I had a feeling it would rain and then it did! The night was going so well and-"

"Riley," he chuckled, pulling her into him. "Babe, it's okay. The night isn't ruined." James looked towards the quiet and empty street. It was around eleven and all the shops were starting to close one by one. He smiled mischievously and grabbed Riley's hand, squeezing it softly. "In fact... it's about to get a whole lot better."

To her horror, she was suddenly pulled from the safety of the awning connected to the restaurant and into the pouring rain. "James! What are you doing?"

"Don't even worry about it," he laughed, pulling her closer. His hands found themselves on her waist as she automatically reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap in between them. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and a small part of her hated that he was the only one who could make her feel like this. However, it was surpassed by the fact that she still got butterflies every time they were together after all this time. "Dance with me," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

This dance was different from the others. He had danced with Riley a bunch of times, but this one was special. The movements they made together were sloppy and carefree and water splashed from underneath them but they didn't care. This dance was full of uncontrollable giggles, missteps and smiles but in all honesty, nothing else seemed to matter. They were just happy and completely infatuated with one another.

He thought back to when were 15 again; when everything about their relationship was so new. And when she had finally decided to give him a chance by holding his hand on the bus. Following her that day was the best decision James had ever made and since then, he had never looked back. Of course they had their ups and downs, but it was all worth it. She was his best friend, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

They were also completely soaked and had forgotten about the time. She guessed it was probably a little past midnight.

He spun her around for what seemed like the fifth time and pulled her in for another kiss. As much as she didn't want to admit it, that boy knew what he was doing. He always left her feeling dizzy and breathless. They were interrupted by the sudden beep of James' phone. Riley pulled away, panting. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"What? No." He answered quickly, leaning in again. Riley laughed and pushed him away and he pouted at the sudden loss of contact. "Answer the text, James. It might be important."

He groaned and looked at his girlfriend's face, knowing he wasn't gonna win this. "Um, it's a text from West. He wants to know when we're coming back to the hotel."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "C'mon. Let's go back to the hotel, okay? We're gonna get sick if we stay out here any longer."

James awoke the next morning to the sight of Riley wearing one of his t-shirts and quietly packing her suitcase on the floor. She wore her "old lady glasses" as James liked to call them, and her short hair was tied up into a messy bun, with small strands sticking out on the sides.

"Don't go," he said softly, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"James," she said trying to hide her smile. "I have to go back. You know the studio needs me and-"

He propped him self up on the headboard. "I know," he shrugged, "just thought it was worth a shot."

Riley frowned, folding one of her t-shirts. "You know I would if I could."

"I know," he said running a hand through his hair. "What time does your flight leave?"

"Like 6:00 tonight, why?"

He glanced at the clock that currently read 11:00AM. "6:00PM? Jesus, Riles. It's so early! Come back to bed, baby."

She shook her head. "No, you're not gonna do that."

"Do what?"

She threw a pillow at him. "Do that thing when you call me baby to make me stay," she warned, smiling, "I will not miss this flight."

He put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

She finished packing her bag and looked up her boyfriend, who was shooting her his very best puppy-dog eyes. "Pleaaaase."

"You're incorrigible," she said removing her glasses and climbing back into bed.

"Doesn't affect me if I don't know what it means." He replied simply, wrapping his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest.

He made a mental note to ask her to move in together when he came home. A small apartment close to the studio, of course, with great furniture and a comfy bed. Maybe even a gaming system and hardwood floors to practice on. Or a nice kitchen where they could cook for their friends.

But none of those things really mattered. All he wanted a place together that they could call home. _Their_ home. He smiled to himself. _"Yeah, that sounds good."_

He continued to let his mind wander as Riley snored softly next to him. The sounds of the hushed drizzle against the window filled their comfortable silence, as they soon fell back asleep.


End file.
